Finding Home, Love and Family
by Dareagon
Summary: Sick of the Wizarding world, Harry, George and an extra addition leave. Will they be able to heal from the war in their promissing new home? What awaits them in Konoha? Warning: Slash, Mpreg, implied rape !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.

Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of **Vain Gloriousness**'s story: **Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other**. However I have permission to do this!

Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH!

**Chapter 1.**

Harry kept his eyes down as he walked towards Gringotts with George at his side. People were whispering and pointing at them when they walked by. He could still hear them, but pretended not to. The war had been over for about two months and most people in the Wizarding world act as if nothing ever happened. Probably because in the end, they weren't the ones fighting. They had locked themselves up, too scared to come out of their houses while at Hogwarts students had been dying in the final battle. He had been disgusted when he saw them pretend the war with Voldemort had just been a bad dream.  
George who must have noticed his expression, grabbed his hand and gently steered him towards the large marble building. The redhead still looked pale. After Fred's dead George had isolated himself as best as he could. Lee Jordan had been handling the joke shop and George had refused to leave their room. The other Weasley's thought his moods would pass and had let him be. Harry had tolerated this behavior for about two weeks, before he stormed through the barricaded door and into the room. He had slapped the startled redhead and then hugged him. Finally, after weeks, George broke down and cried. Since the elder had barely left Harry alone. Not that he minded.

Hermoine and Ron had quickly left for Australia to search for her parents. They had found them without too much trouble and then decided to stay a while to enjoy a well-deserved holiday. They still hadn't come back and they wouldn't answer his letters. So, Harry didn't mind when George practically moved in overnight. He had been a bit lonely.

Grimmauld Place had been trashed when he had come back there after the battle and while Kreacher had cleaned it up in record time, the place was lonely. And George had been a big help when Harry started getting sick a few weeks back. He could barely keep his food down in the morning and while it wasn't as bad as in the beginning, he still hung above the toilet every morning. George had been the one to force him to a healer. He had been completely shocked when he found out about his condition. He didn't know man could get pregnant in the Wizarding world! He blushed when he remembered his near-hysterical breakdown in Saint Mungo's. George had quickly grabbed him, apparated him home and held him as he cried. He had relived his stay at Malfoy Manor that night and refused to leave the house for a week.  
And of course, somehow, the Dailey Prophet printed the story the day after his appointment with the healer.

_'Boy-Who-Lived, pregnant?'_ That headline had just made his day. They both suspected the healer to be the leak, because who else could it be?  
"Lord Potter, your account manager is waiting for you. Please follow me" Said the goblin at the counter.  
Harry snapped out of his thoughts and focused.  
"Of course, thank you."  
They walked inside the office he had been in for the first time not too long ago. He was surprised when he was told he was the Lord of two houses, the house of Potter and the house of Black, through Sirius. Why no one had bothered to tell him this before was a mystery.

"Lord Potter, well met." Greeted the goblin seated at the desk. "Take a seat."

"Good morning, Griphook."

"Have you thought about your options?"

Last time he had been here, Griphook had shown him the different directions his life could take. It had taken a while, but Harry had finally made his decision.

"I decided to leave the Wizarding world. George insists on coming with me."

"Damn right, like I'm going to leave you alone." Said the redhead evenly, with no room for argument.

Ignoring him, Harry continued. "You said you knew of a place, with a trustworthy healer. Is that option still available?"

"The healer I spoke of owns our bank money. It would be easy to arrange it, especially since you decided to move. I made contact with her and she's very high placed now. She wouldn't be able to come here."

"Did she agree to look after Harry during the pregnancy?"

"She's very interested actually. Male pregnancies are not something that is possible where she is from." Said Griphook.

"Does she know we're wizards?" asked Harry curiously.

"No, however their society is different from the Muggle world. They have certain family lines with special abilities, called bloodlines. And we told her you're from one such family. If Mister Weasley insists on accompanying you, he can pretend to be from the same line. They value those bloodlines; as such you won't have too much trouble there."

"No worries there, I already claimed you as my brother, Harry." Reassured George with a large smile.

"Now, I have taken the liberty to purchase you these books. They're rare, but contain information about the society you're about to live in. I'll bring the rest of the paperwork in order. You should receive everything tomorrow by owl. If you want you'll be able to leave in two days time, Lord Potter."

"Thank you Griphook. This means a lot to me."

"To both of us." Smiled George.

The goblin nodded.

* * *

Later that evening, they were sitting at the dining table in Grimmauld place, eating the delicious meal Harry had made together with Kreacher, when Harry brought the subject back up.

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

George sighed. "Not this again. Harry, I won't leave you to go alone through all this. Besides, it's a relieve to get out, after everything that happened."

"But you'll be leaving your family behind." Muttered Harry stubbornly.

"After our last get-together, it became clear to me that those people are not my family. What they said to you was wrong. You'll be the first to admit you didn't wish for a baby, but it's you decision whether you keep it or not. They can not force you to abort your child, and they certainly can't force you to marry Ginny."

George had a hard and confident look in his eyes. Harry smiled softly.

"Thank you, I think I needed to hear that."

"No problem, but I have been thinking…"

"That's new." Teased Harry.

"I know, cherish it while you can, it doesn't happen often." George gave him a wink. "I started reading those books Griphook gave us."

"Me too, I admit I was curious. Konoha seems like a nice to live."

"Yes, and ninja's are cool." Said George, as if that decided everything. "But are you sure you want to go. I mean, as a pregnant male, you'll get a lot of attention. Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"

"It won't be that much different from now I believe." Shrugged the raven.

"Still…"

"I already have an idea on how to handle it, don't worry." Said Harry, looking more confident than he felt.

Seeing a small blush appear, George grinned.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well," Harry hesitated to answer. He was sure George would find this hilarious. "I was thinking of having some kimono made. They do look nice and since I've been growing me hair out…"

Unsure Harry trailed of. It took a few moments for George to catch on. But when he did he almost disappeared under the table. Loud joyful laughter filled the dining room for a long time.

"You're going to be cross-dressing," said George when he regained his breath.

"According to the books, kimonos are worn by both males and females." Pouted Harry.

"Still that is hilarious." Grinned the redhead. "It's been a while since I laughed like that. I can't wait to leave."

Harry grinned sheepishly.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.

Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of **Vain Gloriousness**'s story: **Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other**. However I have permission to do this!

Note 2: For Harry's new hair, think Ichigo in his final getsuga tenshou form :D

Note 3: This fic isn't beta-ed for the moment! English is my third language, so bear with me! Feel free to let me know when you find mistakes!

Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH!

**You have been warned!** I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

**Chapter 2.**

In the end their departure was delayed for two more days. Half-hysterical Andromeda had shown up through the floo. It had taken a while for both males to calm her down. Apparently Teddy was having trouble sleeping and Harry had offered to watch him for a few days. In the end, Teddy ended up staying until the next evening, giving Andromeda the time to get some rest. Harry hadn't minded. It would be good training for when his own kid was born. And he knew he would miss Teddy when they left. Andromeda didn't want to give him custody of her grandson, and he couldn't blame her for that since Teddy was the only one she had left, but she had promised to keep in touch if possible. George meanwhile had gone shopping. He had bought everything they might need in Konoha, just to prevent having to come back to Britain when they ran out of potion ingredients. He was planning on selling some common potions, especially since since Harry had confessed his love for gardening. THey had agreed to harvest their own products. Harry would take care of the garden, George would brew the potions and both would keep the shop open. That was their primary goal. Harry would have liked to sell some home baked goods, but hey would see how they settled and how his prengancy would evolve.

But first they had to actually get to Konoha. Griphook had sent them their passports to enter the city, together with a special portkey that would take them to the local bank in the capital city of the Land of Fire (with connections to Gringotts of course). They would stay in a hotel and be escorted to Konoha by a team of ninja the next day. Apparantly Griphook had paid them enough (with Harry's money of course) to arrange this. And their escorts would take them to his new healer, who apparently was also the leader of said village.

George had packed all their belongings in two small packs, both equipped with an Undetectable Extension charm. Like Harry, he wore simple Muggle cloths. Harry decided he would shop for his new clothes once they were in the capital.

* * *

With a small 'pop' they arrived in the specially prepared room Griphook had arranged in Gringrott's branch in the capital of the Land of Fire. George had quickly conjured a bucket for his new younger brother. International portkey's didn't agree with Harry, and combined with the morning sickness...

Later, armed with their new passports and cards for their new accounts, they had gone to the rather luxurious hotel, to check in and drop their bags. Once that was taken care of they wandered in the city. This was their first experience in their new home country after all. Harry had a little shopping spree and bought several kimonos. George had gone with him to the shop, not wanting to leave him alone and had given his advice. The redhead was very enthusiastic.

"That one is beautiful." George said smiling softly.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. It was a simple emerald green kimono with a black obi. Even after growing his hair out with a potion, his hair stayed the wild mess it was before. He did look very feminine, thought Harry. He still wasn't sure if he should be pleased about this.

All in all, they had a relaxing evening, a good meal and went to bed early.

* * *

The instructions Griphook had left them said a team of Konoha shinobi would meet them in the lobby the next morning at 9 am to escort them to Konoha.

The Hokage, who after hearing about his pregnancy, had decided it prudent to ensure the new clan of bloodline users made it safely to Konoha. And thus the need for the escort. Not that either Harry or George minded. It would be nice to get to know some shinobi, especially seeing as they were moving into a hidden village.

Nothing had prepared them for the three people waiting for them the next morning. When they had thought of ninja, they had imagined people dressed in black with masks, moving through the shadows. However what greeted them was a tall blonde, dressed in some orange jumpsuit, a girl with pink hair, pink!, dressed in red and a black haired and a man with bowl shaped black hair, wearing a green spandex outfit. To make things worse both males where trying to out yell each other. They quickly shut up after being hit violently by the girl, who started ranting at them. They seemed to be around the same age as Harry, maybe a little older.

Harry's eyebrows had disappeared under his bangs. He wasn't sure what was going on. George on the other hand, was laughing so hard he rolled on the floor. It was the redhead's laughter that drew the attention of the supposed shinobi.

"There is nothing funny going on here!" The blond whined angry. "Those punches hurt, Sakura-chan."

Harry hid an amused smile behind his hand. That face was just adorable.

"Please excuse my brother. We didn't mean any insult." Harry assured them. "Are you the shinobi who will escort us to Konoha?"

"I apologize for my teammates." The pink haired girl answered, with a small bow. "Are you our client, Black-san?"

"Hai, I'm Black Hari. This is my brother, Black George. It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Haruno Sakura." The girl introduced herself.

"Rock Lee, nice meeting you!" The black haired male almost screamed with a big smile.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage."

The blond grinned widely, causing Harry to smile back shyly.

"Would it be possible to leave soon? Or do you still need to do errands in town?" Sakura asked.

"Everything is right here." George gestured to the two bags they were caring.

"That's not much." stated Naruto.

"We decised to pack lightly. We come from far away and most things we own would not agree with the climate here. So we decided to bring only essentials. It helped with transport." George explained with a shrug.

And so they left the city towards Konoha. The landscape was very beautiful and despise their appearances, the shinobi were nice people. Naruto started to tell both wizards his past missions. About how cool they usually were and all the amazing stuff he had done.  
While he had often laughed at Naruto's stories, Harry frowned a bit at the end.

"This must be a very boring mission then. Sorry about that." He looked away from the blond.

"NO no, it's no worry! Granny's been making me do most of her paperwork lately so it's nice to get out once in a while. I don't mind, Hari-chan." Naruto reassured the feminine male.

"Still..."

"Besides, you're nice, so it's not much off a problem."

Harry blushed.

"It is a bit slow though." muttered Naruto softly.

"Really, I thought we were walking at a nice pace."

"We are, but shinobi can run much faster than this without problem." bragged the blond.

Harry grinned. Naruto was so sure of himself.

"Well, George and I wouldn't be able to keep up if you did."

"I'd carry you with no trouble. Shall I show you?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." interrupted George.

"Where did you come from?" asked Harry a bit shaken.

"I heard my name." grinned the redhead.

"Why not, it's only an hour or two left at this rate. We would be there a lot faster."

"With Hari-chan's condition ..."

Oh yes, George was having a lot of fun referring to Harry as a female.

The two other members of the team joined in the conversation.

"It's a nice idea! Let's race!" exclaimed Lee gleefully.

"Will you keep it down!"

And another blow to the head. Lee fell down with his face deep in the earth. Harry inched away from Sakura. He hoped not all female shinobi were this violent.

"However," the girl addressed the two wizards as if nothing had happened, "Shinobi travel isn't harmful to an unborn baby. How far along are you?"

"I'm still in my first trimester."

"Morning sickness?"

Both wizards nodded.

"It should be fine if we don't exaggerate." She looked at the two boys. "That means No Racing!"

Both nodded eagerly.

"You take George-san, Lee. I will carry Hari-chan."

"Why can't I carry her? I won't drop her." protested Naruto.

"She's a girl." Sakura stated the seemingly obvious. George swiftly masked his laugh with a cough.

"I don't mind, Sakura-san." Reassured Hari the girl. He didn't want to needlessly provoke the violent female.

"See. She prefers me!" grinned Naruto.

He put his arms on Harry's back and under his knees. Out of balance Harry grabbed the blond around the neck and Naruto took of. The others immediately followed. Lee had taken George on his back. The redhead blushed a bit at the embarrassing scene. Harry tightened his grip briefly, but once he got used to the speed he relaxed. Soon he laughed, starting the enjoy the experience. Next to them George whooped loudly. This was almost like flying!

In next to no time, they stood before the huge entrance gates of Konoha. Carefully they were put on the ground and the shinobi grinned at the stunned expression on the face of the wizards. They were introduced to the two chunin guards, Kotetsu and Izumo and presented them their new passports.

"Are you visiting?" Izumo handed them their paperwork back.

George took the papers and put them back in their packs. He shook his head. "No, we plan to move here."

"That's nice. I hope you'll enjoy our village. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We'll be glad to help." winked Kotetsu in their direction.

"Will do." grinned George.

"Come on!" Naruto took Harry's hand and guided him inside the village.

The wizard waved at the two chunin. They chuckled, clearly used to the enthusiastic blond.

And so, Harry and George finally stepped into Konoha. It was better than they had imagined. The buildings were like they had never seen before, but with a certain Japanese feel to them. People were walking around, visiting shops and such. It was much more peaceful than they expected. The atmosphere was relaxed. Harry smiled happily. He could get used to living here.

George grinned at him. "That is a large red building!"

Harry laughed.

"That is the Hokage tower!" Naruto informed them. "It's where we are going right now. Granny wants to see you."

"Granny?"

"He means lady Hokage. Manners are an unknown aspect to Naruto, don't mind him." explained Sakura.

"Oi!"

Once again, Harry had to cover his mouth to stifle his giggle.

"Let's go."

Not too much later they entered the Hokage's office., and Harry got his first look at the lady who would be his healer.

She had her blond hair in low pigtails, a young face with a diamond on her forehead and wore a green vest. Next to her was another women, with a pig in her hands.

"Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Both wizards gave a little bow. She nodded.

"Our mutual contact gave me your files. I must admit, I was surprised when I heard about your bloodline. It's a very interesting situation."

Not sure what to say, both stayed quiet.

"What are your plans for in Konoha?"

"I plan to open a shop. Thanks to our bloodline we are able to create a whole series of different products that can be useful. I'll depend on the house and the land around it."

"Can you give me some examples?"

"We can make some draughts to help when people are sick, but like I said, I'll have to wait." shrugged George. "And Harry is a mean cook. We'll find something."

"Of course, however, if possible I'd like to talk some more on that subject later."

"No problem."

"Now, on the matter of your pregnancy, Black-san. I have time to give you a first check-up two days from now. I assume you'd like to settle in first and I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, seeing as you bring a new bloodline to our village, the council has agreed to grant you a temporary clan status. This means that for the moment you are a clan in the eyes of the whole village, with all the privileges of such, but you don't immediately get a seat in the council."

"Thank you, I'm not to found of politics." smiles Harry sheepishly.

She smiled. "As you know, I found you a piece of land away from the centre of the village. There should be enough place for whatever you have in mind. Our mutual contact has ordered the building of the house you approved of. And while the works are almost done, it's not yet fit to live in. In the meanwhile I arranged with one of my shinobi to house you."

"That is very kind of you. I had feared we would be stuck in a hotel for a while." confessed Harry.

"Think nothing of it. It's nice to see some new faces around, especially after the war."

The other shinobi in the room nodded. "Uchiha Sasuke is the last of his clan and he agreed to let you use one of the houses in his clan compound until you can move into your own house. He's still on his mission but he should be back later today. You were a little early. Something I expect you are responsible for, Naruto."

The blond grinned sheepishly. "So, teme is going to take them in? That's nice! we'll get to see each other a lot then!"

Ignoring him, Tsunade continued on. "Shizune will give you the rest of the paperwork to fill out to gain Konoha citizenship. Bring them back when you come for your appointment. Naruto will show you around the village till Sasuke's back."

"Sure." beamed the Blond.

Smiling Harry left the office. He was glad he had made the decision to come. It was a promising start.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.

Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of **Vain Gloriousness**'s story: **Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other**. However I have permission to do this!

Note 2: This fic isn't beta-ed for the moment! English is my third language, so bear with me! Feel free to let me know when you find mistakes!

Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH!

**You have been warned!** I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

**Chapter 3:**

Harry smiled softly as they walked around the village. Naruto and George were laughing loudly as they told each other about the most outrageous pranks they had pulled. It was nice to see George act more like he did before the war. And while George would never replace Fred, it seemed he had found a new partner in mischief.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Harry interrupted them. "It is getting late and I'm hungry."

"Sure." Nodded George.

"I know just the place! Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Sure."

Both wizards agreed and with that Naruto lead them to a small stall.

They sat down and were greeted by an old man and a brown-haired girl.

"Welcome."

"Old man, Ayame-neechan." Greeted Naruto the two.

"And how is my favourite costumer doing today?" smiled the old man.

"I'm fine. I brought some new friends. These are Black George and Hari. They are new."

Politly the two wizards inclined their heads.

"It's always nice to meet new people. And seeing you are friends with Naruto, the first bowl is on the house.

"Yata!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air with a wide grin.

"Thank you very much."

Having never eaten ramen before, Harry was pleasantly surprised. It tasted really good. He promptly ordered a second bowl, much to George's surprise. While being on the run, he didn't have a lot of food. And after the Dursley's … Enough said. And while the war had been over for two months, Harry still had trouble finishing his plate at meals. So this was a very nice surprise.

Since business seemed slow that evening, they stayed and talked to Teuchi and Ayame. Ayame especially was glad to talk to another girl. Cough-cough. Apparently most girls thought ramen was food that gave them problems with their figure. Harry didn't see the problem, seeing as most girls were ninja and thus worked out.

"Dobe."

Whirling around, Harry saw they weren't alone anymore. A tall black haired man, dressed in black and white armour was standing behind them. The look on his face was stoic, but there was a hidden curiosity in his black eyes. When those eyes focused on him, Harry felt himself blush. He quickly averted his eyes, hoping the other hadn't seen it. Stupid hormones. However, he would not deny that the man was handsome. The uniform sure wasn't hiding anything. Did most ninja have to wear such tight clothes?

"Teme! There you are. I was wondering when you would get back."

"Hn."

Very elaborate answer that was.

"You are late, though. Was the mission too difficult for you?" grinned the blond, clearly not bothered by the ravens attitude.

"Keep dreaming. I'm here to pick up my new house guests. I'm assuming that's you."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, thank you for having us." Said George. "I'm Black George and this is Hari."

"I-It's nice to meet you." Said Harry shyly. Those eyes were much too intense.

"Uchiha Sauke."

The man nodded at them. Then he turned and left the stall.

"I think that means he wants to go home. You'd best follow him." grinned Naruto. "I'll see you later."

Feeling the mood had changed, they silently followed the ninja trhough the village, towards a large complex. It was very impressive. The houses were, like the village, build in an Japanese-looking style. However, the place was abandoned and gave an almost haunted feeling. Feeling a bit cold, Harry rubbed his hands. George shot him a concerned look, but Harry smiled reassuringly. Their guide barely paid them any attention.

He stopped before one of the houses, seemingly completly at random.

"You can stay here. I live in the house next doors."

And with that, he walked away. Harry frowned. What an attitude!

"Real cheerful fellow, that one." Muttered George. "Come on, let's get you warm again."

The house itself was very pleasant. It was clear it had been abandoned for a very long time. Luckily someone had cleaned it up before they arrived.

"I hope we can move in our own house soon."

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps." Agreed George. "What do you say, sleepover in the living room?"

Thankful, Harry nodded. He didn't want to sleep alone in this place.

* * *

Later that night, Harry abruptly woke with a silent scream still on his lips. Terrified emeraldeyes looked around and it took him a while to remember where he was. Trembling he got out from under his pile of blankets. He took a shaking breath and headed out of the house. Maybe some fresh air would help repress the memories.

A bit further down the road stood a tall three with a bench underneath. He walked over and sat down. Without him wanting to, his thoughts returned to his nightmare. None of them had a pleasant stay at Malfoy manor. Hermoine still had the word Mudblood carved in her arm and while Ron had been locked up in the seller, forced to listen to his friends' torture, Harry had a private encounter with Greyback. It was one of the reasons Andromeda hadn't wanted to leave Teddy with him. While both children would be half-werewolf, it was still different. Remus never accepted the wolf inside him. Every full moon the man had fought the beast for control. Greyback on the other hand had enjoyed it. He relished becoming a wolf, had even found a way to transform without the full moon. Andromeda had been scared for what the Harry's unborn child would turn out to be. And deep down Harry was scared too. They didn't know how Greyback's attitude would influence the baby. He had long debated with himself whether to abort the child or not. However he found he couldn't kill an innocent child because of his other father, because of speculations. Even if his child would transform during the full moon, he was sure that with a good education, the baby would not become a true monster. He hoped with all his heart the child would turn out like Teddy, but he knew now that even if it didn't he wouldn't love it any less.

Once again he took a deep breath.

"What are you doing out here?"

A flash of fear want through him as he immediately spun towards the voice, while instinctively his hand went towards his wand. luckily he didn't draw it because their host, Uchiha Sasuke, stood next to him.

"Don't do that!"

He pressed a hand on his chest to calm his breathing.

The man only arched an eyebrow.

"I was having trouble sleeping, so I came out here." Explained Harry after a while.

What was with this man? Did he have an amount of 10 words he was allowed to use per month?

"You should go back inside. You'll catch a cold."

Well, that shot that theory.

"I will, in a little bit."

"Hn"

Sasuke looked at him with a near invisible frown, sighed and then sat down. And while they didn't speak, Harry still appreciated the gesture. In the end, they didn't go back inside and watched the sun rise in silence. It made him feel very peaceful. By the time George came out of the house, Harry managed to smile.

"Thank you for staying with me."

The raven shrugged casually, as if he did this everyday. It made Harry wonder why Sasuke had been awake.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for the two wizards. They did some more shopping, explored Konoha, and went to see the progress made on the house. It would still take a week or two, but it was almost finished. It was a large compound building, a bit like those in the Uchiha district. The greenhouse was already finished and Harry promised himself he would start working in it after his appointment with Lady Tsunade. George had brought sapling and seeds for most plants they felt were save to cultivate in a non-wizarding society. So that meant nothing too dangerous, but still magical enough to provide the most common used potion ingredients. He couldn't wait to start. Naruto, who had visited, was very interested in the greenhouse and told Harry all about the plants he was growing.

George had started looking for nice premises to locate their shop. They were now temporarily settled, and the redhead had found himself bored with nothing to do. So he had started thinking about the shop. He now had a concrete idea and would present it to the Hokage when they saw her. He had composed a list of potions they would sell (nothing to miracle-working of course) and found that they could grow most ingredients for these potions in their greenhouse.

This was the list George handed over to Tsunade when they entered the hospital room for Harry's appointment. Only Tsunade and Shizune were present, which Harry was pleased about. He had been scared to find a whole bunch of healers being here for the examination. Male pregnancies were unheard of in Konoha, at least untill now.

While Tsunade and George were discussing the list, Shizune handed him a hospital gown.

"Could you put this on, Black-san? There is a changing room over here."

Harry quickly changed out of his beige kimono with cherry blossom pattern on the bottom part. When he came out of the changing room, they were all waiting for him.

"You can lay down here." Tsunade gestured towards the bed.

Nervously Harry did as told.

Once he was comfortable Tsunade took place next to him.

"This will not hurt. How far along are you?"

"Eleven weeks and 2 days."

"That is very specific." Muttered Shizune.

"Shizune." Reprimanded Tsunade harshly.

"It's not that easy to forget, since I was raped." Stated Harry bluntly.

The woman blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

Tsunade's hand glowed green as she moved it over his abdomen. It tickled a little and Harry fought a giggle.

"Everything seems to be in order. You have a large amount of female hormones running through your body, but otherwise, both you and your child are in excellent health."

"That is good to hear." Stated George. "The hormones are normal is such pregnancies. It's necessary for the development of the child."

"Will there be any other changes I need to be aware of?" asked Tsunade professionally.

"Not really, as you could see, all males in our family are born with a small pouch that functions as a uterus. But it's not like we will grow breasts or something. Not even during pregnancies."

And Harry had been very thankful when he found out about that fact. Once the pregnancy had been confirmed, both George and Harry plundered Flourish and Blotts for books on the subject.

"Well, you'll be entering your second trimester soon, so you shouldn't have too much trouble with morning sickness anymore. You can come back next week for the ultrasound. I'll give you a list with a diet, try to stick to it. You're far to thin, you need to eat more."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Harry reponed politly, while he glared at George for laughing. He couldn't help it women always tried to feed him!

TBC.

Note: I hope the characters weren't to OOC… Let me know if you liked it, please!

Question: Who would you like Harry paired with ? And why? Please tell me your choice in a review. Tell me how you would see the relationship work out. I'm still brainstorming so it would be a big help!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own Naruto. I just wish I did.

Note: This is SLASH people, MPREG! If you don't like it, don't read it! Also, some aspects of this story might remind you of **Vain Gloriousness**'s story: **Two Scarred Souls Heal Each Other**. However I have permission to do this

The plants descriptions come from Wikipedia and Hp lexicon.

Note 2: This fic isn't beta-ed for the moment! English is my third language, so bear with me! Feel free to let me know when you find mistakes!

Pairing: Not sure yet, but SLASH! I'm sorry for everyone who voted for Ibiki. I'm not pairing him with Harry. I'm already using enough idea's from **Vain Gloriousness**'s story. So, sorry!

**You have been warned!** I'm not forcing anyone to read this fic! If you read something you don't like, you can always tell me, but be civil about it! I really don't appreciate flames! Constructive critic is always welcome.

**Chapter 4**

In the next week, Harry focused mostly on their new garden. He unpacked all the seeds and saplings George had bought before they left the wizarding world. He had started with the greenhouse and divided it in different sections, separating the mundane and the magical plants. Most people didn't know, but the medical uses of ordinary herbs like thyme and garlic become enhanced when cultivated by wizards. Nurturing plants and helping them grow with magic always had positive effects. They grew bigger, faster and with beautiful flowers. Their uses as medication and in potions increased. And Harry found it very relaxing. Only the plants used in potions or those destined to be sold in their shop could be found in their green house. All the other plants were meant for their garden.

A large pond had been dug and Harry had a lot of fun designing and creating a relaxing and beautiful environment. Harry had placed wards around their property, not to keep people out, but to make them less observant. Just enough so to not overly question the presence of the obviously magical plants. A part of the garden with the more aggressive magical plants was equipped with more wards to keep the plants content. The magic Harry fed them kept them more playful than violent. Cherry trees, a few willows and lots of flowers were planted. All in all, the garden still needed a lot of work but it was slowly coming together.

Whenever he had the chance, Naruto came to help him. The blond was fascinated by all the plants he saw, most weren't native in the land of fire. Naruto always made his way to the magical plants and when he did Harry always had to laugh. The blond was either dodging a young Fanged Geranium that had yet to grow any fangs or he was playing with a Flitterbloom, a plant that resembled a devil's snare but that wasn't violent.

George in the meanwhile, had begun working on their shop. He had found a small building not too far from their house and had started working in it. Together the wizards had agreed on mix of a simple café, where they sold lunch and pastries, and a pharmacy, where they sold the potions, salves and herbs.

The building George had chosen wasn't very big. He kept in mind that in a few months Harry wouldn't be moving around a lot, and after that there would a child to think about. He had originally planned on only opening a pharmacy, but Harry had insisted. Now the younger wizard could occupy himself in their garden but afterwards he claimed he would become bored. And they could always hire help if they needed it.

Still, George had made sure to make place for about four different tables, each with only four chairs, and a counter with display glasses in the main area. With the help of magic, he painted the walls himself. It showed relaxing sceneries of a magical forest, not at all like the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Sun shone between the trees and different magical creatures like fairies, unicorns and centaurs were hidden in it.

Behind the counter were two rooms. In the biggest he hired workmen to build a kitchen, with everything that Harry could possibly need, including a small pantry. The other room would become a storage room. The room resembled their old potions classroom. The walls were clad with shelves full of glass containers with ingredients. For now, George would brew from here, so he had set up two potions lab was still in construction at their new house and this way he could keep an eye on Harry. Once the house was finished and the baby was born, George would move his potion-making to the potions lab at home. He had already bought ingredients in Diagon Alley to ensure he wouldn't have to wait for the plants in their greenhouse to reach majority.

One evening Naruto invited them to meet his friends at the local Yakuniku restaurant they frequented. Harry had decided on wearing the green kimono George had complimented the first day they went shopping. George hadn't bothered to dress up and was wearing his everyday clothes, though Harry had manhandled him in a newly washed set.

As agreed, Naruto came to pick them up at the Uchiha compound. Harry was always glad to find a reason to leave the place. Every time he returned there the haunted feeling came back, a bit stronger every time. Even now, several feet away from the main entry gate, he still had shivers. They would need to investigate this phenomenon when they had the time.

The restaurant was large and each table was separated by screens. The tables were low to the ground with cushions to sit on. Harry was glad his pregnancy hadn't progressed too far yet. The seating arrangements would be very uncomfortable otherwise. Grills were provided on each table. Naruto lead them to a loud table in the back. It seemed they were last to arrive. Several people he hadn't seen before, greeted them. Harry was glad to at least recognise someone.

"Hari-chan, it's most youthful to see you again!"

"Lee-san, it's nice to meet you again. Sakura-san." Politely Harry nodded at both ninja.

George waved at the assembled ninja. Smiling Naruto began to introduce everyone as they sat down. Harry noticed at least one seat was still unoccupied.

"Everyone, these are Black George and Hari. They are new in Konoha."

"It's nice to meet you." Smiled a blond haired girl at them. Her eyes were light blue, without pupils. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with one bang in front of her face, and she wore a purple outfit. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." With an exaggerated gesture she winked at George while she threw her hair back with her hand.

Smiling at the girl, both George and Harry sighed internally. So even in Konoha they had fan girls…

"This is my teammate, Hyuuga Neji." Introduced Lee the pale-eyed man. The length of his hair almost rivalled Harry's and he wore his forehead protector like they were supposed to be worn, on his forehead. He nodded in greeting.

The last person to be introduced was another black-haired male. This one wore his hair in a style that reminded Harry of a pineapple. He had a lazy expression on his face.

"Nara Shikamaru. So you're the new clan that moved to Konoha."

Harry nodded in greeting.

"Indeed we are." George answered.

They ordered food and once it arrived they placed the slices of meat on the grill. Surprised by their new clan status, Sakura took it upon herself to inform the wizards of the existing clans of Konoha. With some input from the others it became clear they were dining with some very important people in Konoha, since Shikamaru and Ino were both clan heirs and Neji was the cousin of the Hyuuga heir.

"I've heard about your shop. When will you open?" asked Sakura.

"Most likely sometime next week. I'm still busy with the preparations." Replied George.

"Will more members of your clans follow you here to Konoha later on? I'm sure they could help." Ino asked harmlessly, somewhere during the conversation.

"It's just the two of us, I'm afraid." George answered. "It's always possible some of my elder brothers follow later, they like being unpredictable, but for now it'll be only the two of us."

"Your brothers, but not Hari-san's?" questioned Shikamaru, who immediately noticed the difference. "Does that mean you're married, and not siblings?"

Suddenly two more people appeared at their table. One of the males was Sasuke, who seemed to be dragging a white haired man with him.

"You're late!" screamed both Naruto and Sakura at the new pair. The white haired man, whose hair defied gravity and whose face was covered with a mask and a forehead protector leaving only his right eye visible, smiled charmingly.

"I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!"

Sasuke only sighed, like it was a common occurrence he got bored of. He pushed the other man, introduced as Hatake Kakashi, towards the only open seats left.

Shikamaru repeated his question as if nothing had happened.

"We're not married." Laughed Harry, while George grinned. "But it's a bit complicated. We're very distantly related, but things happened and I adopted George as my brother."

"You don't look alike at all. I mean, in Konoha it's easy to tell who belongs to a clan. The resemblance is always very striking. Take the Hyuuga clan for example, Neji's family all have the same eyes. "Explained Ino.

The Hyuuga in question nodded, agreeing with the girl. "It's part of our bloodline. Hiashi-sama, our clan leader, told me you also have a bloodline. May I enquire to how it works?"

"A most youthful question, Neji!"

"I suppose it has something to do with your pregnancy." Stated Shikamaru.

"It does." Smiled Harry.

"Eeeh, what do you mean Shikamaru?" asked Naruto confused.

"Dobe."

"What was that, Teme!?"

And just like that, Naruto was effectively distracted. Others however were not so easily distracted. Sakura hit the blond hard on the head to shut him up and turned towards Shikamaru.

"What's so special about her pregnancy, Shikamaru?"

Harry frowned as he saw the casual way she hit the blond. Naruto was still nursing the spot her fist had made contact with.

"Troublesome." Sighed the lazy ninja as both Lee and Ino also wanted clarifications. "If you don't mind?"

The last part was directed at Harry. With a small smile, Harry shook his head. George was grinning in anticipation.

"It's obvious. You mean you didn't notice? Aren't you a medical-nin, Sakura?"

The girl flushed but didn't answer.

"Clearly, Hari-san is male."

And so the proverbial bomb was dropped. The reactions were most comical.

"EEEEEHHHHH!"

Eyes wide open, mouth following not far behind, they looked as if Shikamaru had lost his mind. Only Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi didn't show any reaction. Harry didn't know if that was because they already knew or because they hid they reaction better.

George had burst out laughing, while Harry grinned.

"But, but … "Stammered Naruto "You're prettier than Sakura-chan!"

A demonic aura spread over the girl, easily overcoming the shock she had felt.

"Na-ru-to!"

Before anyone could intervene she hit Naruto so hard he flew out of his seat and crashed into the wall. Cradling his abused head, the blond curled up with a whimper. Harry felt himself shaking with rage as he narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"Would you stop doing that!" George also glared at the girl.

"He shouldn't insult me!" screeched Sakura, still blinded by rage. "And he's stupid-"

Immediately Harry cut her off.

"That is no reason to abuse your teammate!" Trembling he tried to reign in his rage. "That's the third time you hit him in the small amount of time I spend around you."

"He deserves it! And don't talk to me like that! You are lucky to be a civilian, otherwise-"

"Otherwise what? Do not think for a minute that because I'm not a shinobi I'm defenceless!" whispered Harry in a dangerous tone. George, seeing Harry was loosing control, edged away from the other wizard, still close enough to offer support, but not too close to be caught in the crossfire.

Instinctively the girl lashed out at Harry and slapped him in the face. George jumped up, but wasn't fast enough. With a murderous look in his eyes, Harry blasted her of her feet with a blast of pure magic. Unconscious the girl landed on the ground. Kakashi approached her and turned her so everyone could see her.

"Oh my."

Curious Naruto came to see what was going on.

Knowing he couldn't kill her or injure her, Harry's magic had turned her skin green.

**TBC.**

A.N.: Hope you liked it! Thank you for all your reviews! They helped a lot! Pairing still isn't decided, but I have a new question: Would you mind a threesome? And please clarify why. Until next time!


End file.
